


Adventure in the Skies

by Tallihensia



Category: Sky Captain & the World of Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, PWP more or less, Pre-Movie, it's all about Dex!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-27
Updated: 2004-09-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex and Joe spend some time together in Dex's office.  Some... personal time.  Just between them.  ;D  (And yes, that's pretty much all the summary there is...)</p><p>--</p><p>
  <i>“Did you check that you locked the door?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What?” Joe forced his eyes up, “Dex, I locked the door.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It wasn’t that Dex didn’t believe him… it was just that, “Well, if you check that you locked the door, it will be locked. If you don’t check it, we’re likely to have Miss Perkins in here very shortly…”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure in the Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Set previous to the movie (which means sometime in the 1930s, alternate universe), during that original 'incident' they kept talking about in the movie. No real movie spoilers here in the story (I think) but be prepared to watch the movie with a different viewpoint than they intended if you read this first. ;)
> 
> Original posting at: <http://skycaptainslash.livejournal.com/3680.html>

# The Other Adventures of Sky Captain in the World of Yesterday:

## Adventure in the Skies

Whistling, Joe walked through the blimp hangar into the back rooms and towards Dex's office. Without knocking, he came right in and stood for a moment watching Dex. Dex, as usual, had papers and scribbles all over his desk. There was one large blueprint covering the bulk of table, with other papers, gadgets, bubble gum wrappers, and unrecognizable pieces of metal scattered over it.

"Hi Captain!" Without turning around, Dex offered his greeting while simultaneously flipping through a book and making notations on the blueprint.

Without anybody there to see, Joe allowed a very fond and affectionate smile spread across his face as he watched his friend. He closed the door firmly behind him. "Hello Dex," he purred.

Dex flipped pages in the book and wrote another notation. "How is Polly?" he asked with affection plain in his voice.

"Oh, she's just fine," Joe rolled his eyes, while still letting his very real attraction for Polly go through his voice is well. He quite liked the feisty little reporter, but it could not be denied that she also drove him a little bit buggy. But Polly wasn't the issue at the moment.

"That's good," Dex replied absently, "Tell her 'hi' for me the next time you see her."

A different sort of a grin spread across Joe's face, "I will... tell her that, if you really want me to..."

The mischievous tone got through Dex's absorption and he looked around to Joe in some alarm, "Cap'n, you wouldn't…"

Joe's grin widened, more from Dex's reaction rather than the idea he'd implied. "You don't like Polly?" he asked in a more innocent tone.

Dex put his pencil down and finished turning around to face Joe. "Polly Perkins is a nice sister-y lady," he stated firmly, "and I think she's good for you, but…" he let the statement trail off not with hesitation but rather with an implicit direction of thought.

Three steps into the office. Stopping directly in front of Dex, with some inches still between them. "Want me all for yourself, my boy?" The purring tone was back in his voice.

Looking up at the slightly taller man, Dex's brown eyes gleamed with humor, "Not always, Captain."

"How about for the next half-hour?"

"I think I can spare that much time for a hero of the land and top ace pilot."

"The gum comes out first," Joe said without leaving room for argument.

Dex thought about commenting on the last time Joe had had an encounter with his gum. With an internal grin, he decided against bringing it up. Falling in with the Sky Captain's obvious mood, he simply replied, "If you want it out, you can take it out yourself."

There was a pause as Joe thought about his options. "Okay," was the simple answer. Then he stepped forward and closed the space between them. One arm went around the younger man's back, hand on his waist, fingers feeling through the shirt to the body underneath. The other arm curved up, the fingers digging in and through dark hair, mussing up the carefully slicked back precision, cupping his hand to support Dex's head. From the front, he moved in, tilting his head and opening his mouth to meet the younger man's eagerly waiting one. His tongue dove in, tasting bubble gum, black coffee, and that unique flavor that was distinctly Dex. He plowed through Dex’s mouth sweeping into all the corners, running over the teeth, flirting with Dex’s tongue along the way, and eventually he captured his prize and brought it to him.

Dex drew his face back a couple of inches, sweat beading across his cheekbones and forehead. In a husky voice, he asked, “And now what are you going to do with it?” He settled his hands more firmly on Joe’s waist, tucking his thumbs under the belt… and the pants they were holding up.

Joe chewed a couple of times, moving his tongue over the moist, malleable substance, then he blew a small bubble.

Incredibly tempted, Dex gave in and took one hand off Joe’s waist in order to reach out and pop the bubble, which blew back over Joe’s face, covering his mouth and chin with pink goo. Joe looked so startled that Dex laughed. Then he leaned in and cleaned around Joe’s mouth. He licked the gum off the Sky Captain’s delectable upper lip, sucking on it to make sure it was all coming off. Up above the lip, no stubble there, just nice tasting gum that all had to be carefully removed. Dex paused to swallow the amount of gum he’d reclaimed, losing himself for a brief moment in the rhythmic rocking motion that Joe had set up down at their connected hips. “Ahhhh…” He pulled Joe’s waist tightly into his and the motion stopped for a moment as they stared fiercely into each other’s eyes. Joe’s hand moved from Dex’s hair down to his bottom and he returned the pressure. Dex closed his eyes at the pleasurable tightness he could feel. Joe’s erection was already rock-hard. “Captain, your thruster is ready.”

“Almost, flyboy. Almost…” Joe’s voice was a rough growl. “Trust the pilot to know his equipment.”

Dex grinned, “I know your equipment better than you do, but I’ll trust you to use it more effectively. I don’t have your reflexes.”

Joe returned the grin, his eyes sparkling. It was so good to be doing this with Dex, who knew him so well.

“I missed a spot…” Dex returned to cleaning the gum off Joe’s face, turning his attention to the mess over his chin, nibbling carefully with his teeth in small scrapes and bites to get it all off. When all the gum was gone, Dex moved his nibbling down Joe’s neck until the Sky Captain was moaning his pleasure and his breaths came short. Then he returned to the lips, this time capturing the lower one, licking and sucking until there was never even a memory of gum stuck there, and Joe’s lips were redder than Snow White’s.

Moving his hands between their bodies, forcing a little bit of space where there had been none, Dex unzipped Joe’s pants and teased his swollen and expanded penis out from the opening. Working by feel, he ran his fingers up and down the shaft, playing with the veins and swirling around the head.

“Oooohhh…” Joe shuddered in Dex’s grip, “That’s my boy, Dex, that’s my boy…”

Dex knelt down and moved his expert tongue to a different application. He had never liked or gotten used to deep-throating but Joe knew that and kept his hip rocking to a minimum, even as his fingers resumed mussing up Dex’s hair.

“Enough, Dex,” Joe finally murmured, barely able to speak. He pushed Dex’s head back and tried to control his breathing, to bring himself down just enough to move on…

“Yes, Cap’n,” Dex’s good humor was still evident in his voice, though it was also deep and ragged, his breath coming in small gasps as he ran a hand over his mouth, wiping away the saliva.

Joe captured that hand and used it to draw Dex back up to a standing position. Then he took a gentler grip on the hand and brought it to his face, gently kissing and lightly nibbling each finger, the outsides, the insides, moving inwards to the palm, as his breath and lips worshiped his engineer’s magic that flowed from his ever-active mind and out through mysterious symbols written by that very hand he was holding.

“Ahhhh…” Dex swayed where he stood, his eyes dropping down, his whole being centered on his hand that Joe had claimed. Joe knew him too well. It was more than the physical action, it was everything that his soul craved, that gentle gesture from a different age, speaking to the romance within them both.

“Flyboy, you’re wearing too many clothes…” With a last caress, Joe gently released the hand he held and turned his attention towards those light brown pants covering the part of Dex he really wanted to release…

His fingers automatically moving towards the button at the top of his pants, Dex suddenly thought of something else, “Did you lock the door?”

Joe’s attention was focused below Dex’s fingers, “Yes, I locked the door.”

“Did you check that you locked the door?”

“What?” Joe forced his eyes up, “Dex, I locked the door.”

It wasn’t that Dex didn’t believe him… it was just that, “Well, if you check that you locked the door, it will be locked. If you don’t check it, we’re likely to have Miss Perkins in here very shortly…”

The idea was enough to turn Joe’s handsome bronze face slightly ashen and he hurriedly turned and went back to check the office door. “It’s locked.”

“Good.” Dex’s voice was slightly absent-minded…

Turning from the door, Joe couldn’t help but be amused and he laughed. “Dex…” There were certain things about his engineering friend that he loved…

“Just a moment…” Dex continued writing notes down on a paper he’d tugged over the blue-print. “You caught me right in the middle of something and I just want to get these ideas down before I forget them…”

“You’re always in the middle of something,” Joe walked back to his friend and wrapped his arms around Dex’s chest, not interfering with his writing but just holding him. He peered over Dex’s shoulder at the notes the younger man was scribbling. “If you forget it, you can just read through the comics again until you remember.”

Dex comfortably settled back into Joe’s embrace. Joe’s erection pressing on his backside was hard to ignore, but he did his best as he tried to get down just a few more notes… “I get the inspiration from the comics, but they’re certainly not the best at being practical.”

“And you, my boy, are just too practical sometimes…” Joe’s hands slipped down to tackle the successive chores of undoing the belt, pants' button, and zipper, and then he pushed the pants and the shorts down… With only shivers from Dex and no stoppage of the pencil, Joe widened his stance and started stroking up and down Dex’s backside with his penis, dipping each of the strokes further and further down with a bit more pressure each time…

Dex’s breath came in shudders, his hand alternately squeezing the pencil and relaxing the grip in time to Joe’s movements, his writing moving slower and slower until he finally cried out and the pencil snapped in his grip. “Joe… Joe, stop teasing!”

“Who was the one teasing?” Joe grumbled, but not seriously. He reached around Dex to pull out the main drawer from the desk, not letting Dex move back as he did and admiring the way that Dex’s penis bobbed just over the surface of the desk, rustling the papers he’d been writing on.

“The right-hand drawer,” Dex growled out, his hands spreading over the desk to brace himself and incidentally moving some of the paperweights around to trap the more important pieces of paper.

“What?”

“They're in the right-hand drawer – I moved them when we had those scientists visiting the other day.”

“Oh yes, that might have been a bit hard to explain…” Joe laughed as he shut the main drawer and pulled on the one next to it. He rummaged under the comics and pulled out a condom and a bottle of oily stuff.

“Joe, let me…”

“Oh no, my flyboy – you put yourself at the desk and you’re staying right there…” Joe kept Dex from turning around as he fumbled the condom on. “I sure hope they get around to inventing thinner versions of these…”

“I’ll see what I can do about that, Captain…”

“You do that, Dex…”

Dex’s next vocalization was without words as Joe spread the oil using teasing, circling, thrusting patterns with his fingers. He expertly touched on most of Dex’s sensitive points and used some of the oil to stroke up and down his spine until Dex was practically drooping spineless over the desk. Then he trust in. Dex cried out. Joe gripped Dex’s shoulder with one hand and his hip with the other, thrusting in again, looking for that spot…

“Aaaah!” Dex didn’t care about the papers anymore, all he cared about was his Captain and the expert precision that made him such a top ace pilot, soaring through the skies…

They moved into a rhythm that was as familiar to them as the planes they built and flew.

Joe was flying, traveling into lands that were no less precious and exciting for having been charted before. It was the very thrill of the exploration, of seeing the familiar in different lights and aiming for just the right pattern that could pull off the delicate and tricky maneuvers…. And hearing Dex while he flew. Knowing that it was Dex that he was with. His genius friend who never stopped and would never let him down as long as he lived. His partner that he trusted with everything.

Dex could never quite believe the heights of pleasure that Joe lead him to. He was ground-based, his flights of fantasy in his mind and poured out in the creations that he so willingly gave to Joe and his other friends. But Joe… Joe let him reach beyond all those dreams and experience the sharing of flight in a way he never could on the ground. Anything he could dream of, he could give to Joe. Joe believed in him. Joe could have any person he wanted and often did… he could even seduce the perfection of crack reporters… but he kept coming back to Dex, to ‘his boy’ … and Dex was more than willing to be his, for all that he shared with him, for the simple fact that Joe accepted him in all his eccentricity.

Back. Forward. Back. Thrust in. Pull out. Thrust… As the bodies move, adapt the flying pattern. Move between the clouds. Find the glint of sunshine to turn the nose on and make that precise dive that rippled the sky. Nudge the nose up again and over. Next target. Aim… Send the plane through nothingness. Plunge through the blueness and whiteness and clearness into what could be eternity and was always an eternity while flying…

“Joe,” Dex gasped out between breaths, “If you make me ruin that blueprint, I won’t forgive you…”

Joe opened his eyes for the first time in an eternity and looked down. He eased up on the rhythm of his thrusts, forcing himself to come a little bit out of the clouds. Then he realized what Dex was talking about and he laughed. “Dex…”

“It’s not funny!” Dex cried out, his body stiffening as he tried to keep himself at the edge and no further, “Joe…”

Joe pulled out and swung Dex around, so that his precious blueprint was safe… Kneeling down, he mimicked Dex’s earlier actions, if not as expertly, with his own brand of precision and a pilot’s instinctive moves… “Ummmm…” Silently, his mouth full, Joe agreed that he was a much better recipient for Dex’s ejaculate than on top of the blueprint...

“Oh…” Dex was boneless and limp, barely standing, having been expertly flown by his Sky Captain to completion. But the mission was still in progress. “Joe…”

“A moment.” Joe was enjoying this moment, the moment of seeing his friend in utter and complete relaxation, the look of satiation on his face, the taste of him still in his mouth and Joe’s whole body thrumming with the poise of excitement and conquest, satisfaction and thrill, turning the plane around and getting ready for the next pass while riding on the waves of success…

“Is it okay if your blueprint gets a little wrinkled?”

Dex cast a glance behind him at his desk, then grimaced and swung his hand back and over, shoving all the books and papers out of the way, some crashing to the floor. “I’ll sort it out later.”

“Dex…” Joe stood up again, and then helped his friend to sit on the desk, tenderly brushing disturbed brown hair out of the soft brown eyes and gazing lost into the infinite spaces there-in.   He bent over him as Dex leaned to recline back on the desk, bringing his knees up, kicking off his shoes to get the pants entirely off his legs and spread them wider.   Joe found his new entry position and got ready to take off again, his focus this time on the skies that he could see as Dex looked steadily back at him, his trust and affection more evident than words.

Thrusters on and active. Positioning exact. Computations clear. Skies ahead. And take off. And thrusting commencing again. Forward, fall back, forward, hit the target just right, now again, now just a bit differently…

This, this was the picture that he loved to take up with him. He was the Sky Captain, ruler of the skies and anything that could fly in them, but when he was up in the air, plane zooming at speeds once unimagined by human minds, challenging all that came before him, what he saw was Dex’s face. Dex, satiated and exultant, relaxed and losing himself in pleasuring. Dex, his anchor, his lifeline. Always there on the other end for him, and doing all he asked of him. And Joe doing the same for him.

 

One more thrust. And the sky was theirs, together.

.

END

* * *


End file.
